Darkest of Days
by Kard of Dark
Summary: It was a pointless question, after all, she was still asleep as she was, and he wasn’t going to shake her awake like he would’ve done any other day. But today, was different.
1. Chapter 2

Darkest of Days

RK doesn't belong to me.

Chapter 2

WARNING: This contains adult situations, abuse and harsh language.

~*~*~*~*~*

The alarm clock went off, the noise ringing through her eyes even from her spot on the floor in the other room. She cried her self to sleep, like she did, in bed or on the floor. Getting up slowly, stretching her stiff body, she looked to the couch and saw no one, and then went to the only other room in the apartment, to find the bed empty. He didn't return…but he would, he would have to.

'Yeah, keep telling your self that,' said something inside her head, but she brushed it off and continued on with her morning. Going to the bathroom, she turned on the shower. The water would help sooth her aching muscles. And it did.

She got dressed, and grabbed her bag with the outfit she wore at work, the gown that would label her as a whore on the streets of the city. It was complete with the horrors of everything out in the world all cramped into the last real city of the country of Japan. After so many world wars all across the world, the colonization of other planets and colonies… well, the earth was left to fend for themselves, especially for those who were poor and could hardly afford food. Where was the city—the country!—that was once so rich go? Her answer was hell.

Should she leave a note? And then, what would it say? Finally, she decided.

Hon,

Went to work

Anata no koneko

She was his cat, of kitten of mine, they were all his nicknames for her, and she took them to heart, even signing notes for him by signing with, your kitten. It was endearing for her, a small sign if just in her mind, that there was something for her to know to got home to. Something for her to love. People even called her that as a nickname for fun.

The subway was her mode of transportation, except for walking, but she worked across town, for Madam Alicia Michele. The job she did, was actually honorable, for she was one of the few trusted maids at the mansion of Madam Alicia, as everyone called her. One of the few rich people who didn't leave Japan for other countries. She was also in the government, by way of her husband, the Prime Minister from France. And the job paid quite well.

If she did anything else, her family would most likely disown her, and the lovely check they sent from over seas in China would stop coming, and they would be practically living off of would be her pay check, except for the few jobs he got from what ever it was he did. 

"Koneko!" cried out a voice she knew, and Koneko looked over at her and saw a bright blue eyed girl running over to her. "You going to work?"

"Yeah," she replied.

"Ride with ya most way?"

"Sure." It was just like any other day. He wouldn't be home until late and she would never know what to expect when she got there. All fun and play in a world not even fit to be hell.

The two boarded an empty car and sat down in the poor condition seats, talking until the other girl had to get off, waving as she left. But one thing they had spoken of stayed in her mind.

"Hey, want to know what happened last night?" The girl asked, her eyes going misty. 

'No," Koneko thought, but she didn't voice it. Instead, she said, "What?"

"I lost my virginity to the man I loved! It was so…so…I don't know how to explain it! Sides, I'm sure you know, how long have you and Red been going out now? 4 years?"

She didn't answer; he had never taken that away from her, leaving it… as if it were trash or tarnished and he didn't want to get him self dirty by doing something to it or about it.

Koneko actually hated the subway, for it all seemed to be blue at one moment, you, the train and the world out side the window, passing you by quickly like in real life. She once told him about what she thought and felt, and he laughed it off, telling her that time would make her forget it. Well, she wished she would.

Finally her stop came, and she left the car and station, and went up into the sunny world of 'uptown' Tokyo and the world of the rich and famous. Though, the men of this part is what usually gave her part the bad name, hitting on the young women and asking for 'favors' and sex like that was what they were breed to do. It disgusted her, for he thought she was a someone who was exactly what other people would as well when you looked at her for the first time—low cut ratted jeans, old shoes, and a tight shirt that showed off some nice curves. It was all in all what she expected from people who just look at the cover and not to the inside. 

She got there, the tall house, with east and west wings, gardens galore and servants for just about everything imaginable. The place she worked at and made her living from. Going through the servant entrance, she went to the bathroom and changed, putting her bag in the servant's cloak closet and got on with her life.

Her job was to clean, from the ballroom floor to the bathroom to the china that Madam Alicia adored the most—and only let her touch beside the Madam herself. But today's list of things was on a computer that talked to you, only your jobs for that day and asking you for your name. It was better then noting really, but she liked it, for you could confuse it sometimes and that was fun. 

She was to clean the ballroom that day, for the Michele's were going to have a party that night. She started, always the fast yet careful cleaner who knew what she was doing. And by the time the day of work was through for her, she was done; the only thing not done was the chandelier, which was taken down sometime before to be cleaned by someone else, who, she was glad, wasn't her. Cleaning a chandelier wasn't an easy job and it was always a pain.

She was putting things away when an old maid of the house came. "Koneko-chan, Madam wishes to see you," she said, motioning to her that she would finish the job so the girl could see the lady.

"Thank you," she said and left to the main hall and to the room Madam Alicia had made into her own personal office so she could make all the house decisions with ease.

"Madam, you wanted to see me?" She said, knocking on the door as she opened it somewhat to see inside. There the woman sat, beautiful woman of middle age with long blond hair—half put up in a bun and the rest flowing down, and sharp emerald green eyes underneath small, classy glasses with gold frames. 

"Yes, yes, child," She said, motioning for her to come in. "Come in already and sit down there, yes, in that chair."

"What did you want to see me about?"

"On your… how can I put it, love life I guess…"

"What about it?"

"Kao-chan, dear… I'm worried that that boyfriend of yours might be abusing you—"

"Abuse? You think I'm being abused?"She was shocked… what he did to her, wasn't abuse, it was just the way he was.

"Yes, remember some time ago, when you came in all broken, I know you said that you fell down some stone stairs, but really child, we both know the truth."

So? Maybe he did hurt her, but she deserved it, trying to do something against his wishes, getting on his nerves, doing something bad. It was all the usual punishment. She deserved it for being bad, but, she also wanted it…it meant that he noticed her, even if it was when she did something wrong. He noticed her…

"Just be careful, okay?"

"I will…"

"You may go home now."

"Thank you, good day Madam."

She left.

The store was along her way, and they would need fresh produce soon, so, why not? She went in, and took a small basket cart and walked down the rows, and got what they wouldn't be able to live with out for a while, the amount in her bank account was a questionable number, so she was always careful when shopping.

Getting everything, she went to stand in line, in the express lane, for she didn't have all that much, when a woman from his past came, "Kaoru-chan! Shibaraku desu ne."

There she was, young and beautiful with money to boot; even addressing her as if they had been friends forever! The never of the woman she had learned to not like because of the past—where the woman once had her claws set out for the man she now had. Jealously anyone?

"Hello, Tomoe-san," she replied as she tried her best not to let her anger show.

"Combine items? I'll pay for them, you're probably short on money, like usual, ne?" She gave no time to answer before she continued to chatter on like a bird. "How's Kenshin doing? But then again, I'm sure you're taking good care of him, ne? Though, I most likely would've taken better care of him, but alas, I married."

Kaoru didn't know it to take it as insult of as a comment, for the woman was a tricky bitch as much as she married in for the money of her husband—scratch that, late husband.

"That'll be 24 hundred Yen," said the cashier.

They both reached for their wallet/purse when Tomoe took out a credit card and paid for both of their things.

"Thank you," Kaoru said as they left the store.

Tomoe patted her on the head, as if she was child that needed to be loved, "It's the least I can do. But, I do have to ask, when is the wedding?"

"Wedding?"

"Of course, you and Kenshin have been living each other for a few years right? Wouldn't you be married by now? Oh, dear, I guess not. I have to be going now, see you around." She patted Kaoru's head once more before leaving with an evil smirk as the girl just stared after her. Knowing that damage had been done.

~*~*~*~*~*

Shibaraku desu ne: I haven't seen you in a long time, what you say when you see a good friend after a long time.

Author's notes: I hope for Silly girl, the conversation between Kaoru/Koneko and her friend helped clear on if she was a virgin or not. And it is dark, I write fics that way. And like most of them that way. Also, I don't hate Tomoe, I like the couple of Akira and Tomoe (just not Kenshin and Tomoe) so sorry if any of you were offended by the fact I made her such a bitch.

Silly girl: dark and good, the way I like my fanfics.

Leila Winters: Its not Saitou and Tokio, though, they'll appear latter on, and I don't think he would hurt her like that (he maybe a strange guy, but even he wouldn't hurt his wife). I like torturing the poor KnK couple, which is why I write about them most.

Omochi: yeah, its not exactly a good thing, in fact, its just down right evil, which is what Red/Kenshin is in this fic—i.e. the bad guy, or some what of a bad guy.

Yui Shinomori: Its not Aoshi and Misao, though, I never thought that he would beat her, cry maybe, but not hurt her like that.

Crystal: Mystery makes the world go round, and it is dark, poor Kaoru is hurt in like every chapter so far (and will be in later chapters as well, as I said (and you) it is dark).


	2. Default Chapter

Darkest of Days

RK doesn't belong to me.

WARNING: This is a dark story, with adult situations, and abuse. 

Chapter 1

~*~*~*~*~*

"And why do you keep fucking coming back?! You could go and live in the better part of this fucking city, but no, instead you stay with me! Why you bitch? Why so you fucking stay?!" He didn't wait for an answer as he left, and she stayed at her seat on an old chair, paring he would come back… like he would always do, but fearing the day he would not.

It wasn't impossible for him to not show—any thing awaited them out side the horrid door to the streets of the city, but he always came back intact, as did she. But something made her worry, for today, he seemed beyond him self, his usually self of which she loved more then her own soul, if she had one. 

She wouldn't go after him though. The last time she did, the pain she injuries she had gotten was more then she could bear, for this also hurt her not just physically, but emotionally. She loved him, but his feelings for her would always be a mystery.

Tears came as she cried out in agony, no one hearing her wails as she fell to the floor and held her self in pain. Life had never been good for her—just full of this pain she could not hold in but pour from herself in the most weakest of moments. Ironic, wasn't it? A woman who wanted to hold the heavy burdens of the man she loved, while she couldn't even hold the ties that bound her own heart and keep it there. Not a perfect match, but she would constantly try to do so. 

But, would she fail or succeed?

More tears came, as the taunting of the time she went after him came to her mind, seeping into her eyes like blood from the wounds she had gotten that day.

_"Please come back."_

"What did you say? For me to go back to that heel hole? You bitch are not a woman for me to take orders from. You are not my mother." He raised his fist and slapped her hard, hearing, with satisfaction, the breaking of her jaw. Taking her back to their apartment, and continued to beat her. All the while he was talking to her softly, and telling her things that he was going to do—most just threats, but some he did. Like breaking her ribs, and arm, hitting her head, but he never took her the only thing she would have left of anything 'innocent' to her.

She guessed that it went against his pride and what was left of his feelings for her.

But that night hurt her like nothing before, for she was in love with him, and there he was—the man she loved—hurting her and feeding off her cries of pain and broken heart.

And he didn't seem to care… didn't seem to care at all…

~*~*~*~*~*

AN: This is the darkest thing I have every written down inside of my head—and so you probably noticed. And sense I gave you a warning, flames aren't all that appreciated, and they will just be ignored. 

Despite all its darkness, I hope you like it, and it will get…um, some what sweeter latter on, in some bits… just, not right now.

I hope you liked it, and please review, comments, suggestions, etc. are excepted.

Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Darkest of Days

RK doesn't belong to me.

WARNING: This fic contains adult situations, abuse and harsh language.

Chapter 3

~*~*~*~*~*

Her feet dragged against the ground, hardly 5 feet from where Tomoe had left her to go off in her limousine and she was going to break out crying. It was impossible to deny the woman's words, for they were true. She and he had been going out for 5 years now—6 next week, and they hadn't gotten anywhere in terms of a real relationship. They even stopped going out on dates more then a year ago!

"Hey there baby, you going my way?" 

She knew when she was being picked up on, and continued to walk on, but the guy was persistent.

"Come on, I'll pay you good. And it'll would be is a quick blow—"

"You think a normal guy would have stopped pestering her by now," said a voice in anger—a voice she knew well, one that sent shivers of fear and anticipation down her spine every time she spoke.

"Yukishiro-sama! I didn't know she was yours!" The man backed off, stumbling over a few garbage cans before running off like a scared child, his eyes full of fear.

"I thought I told you not to talk or socialize with that bitch unless you had to," he hissed at her, his amber eyes glowing.

"And I had no choice," was her reply. She didn't turn around to face him, just stood straight and looked forward, half of her was thankful they were out in public, he wouldn't hurt her in front of a lot of people. He didn't answer to that, just grabbed her by the hair and dragged her off to a motorcycle. 

He got onto it, and growled at her to do so as he put a helmet on, offering her none as she just stood there, wondering about how he got a bike like this one—which looked like it cost a pretty penny. "Can't you hear? I told you to get on." He glared at her, his amber eyes burning her as she obeyed, trying her best to hang on to him, and her backpack where she put her groceries as he started the bike, heading off in the opposite direction of which their apartment was.

She watched the scenery pass by as they went to the middle part of town, where the rich and power clashed and made the middle class. A tall building came into her view. With windows all along the walls, some had blinds down, while others didn't, showing everything to the world. He turned into the under ground parking lot and stopped in a spot near an elevator.

They got off, and he dragged her by her hair once more to the doors, and threw her inside of the elevator once it was opened. She hit a metal wall hard, and slumped to the carpeted floor. He looked at her with a roll of his eyes before pushing another button. Kaoru started to stand, but went to the floor once more as the car jerked harshly. 

He just sighed and rested against a different wall and waited tell the car stopped again. The doors opened, and she waited for him to grab her hairy once more, but he didn't as he walked out into the hall, she following slowly and cautiously as she did so. They came to a stop at a door where he brought out his keys, and opened the door. 

They went inside and he shut the door, locking it before turning towards her and ordering her to strip.

"What?" Kaoru said, shocked. He had never asked—or told—her to do anything like this before, and it shocked her beyond belief as he expected her to do so for him.

"Didn't you hear me bitch? You you're supposed to strip right now! Got it!" He raised a hand and slapped her. She started, shaking as she took off her shoes and socks, followed by her shirt and pants. She wrapped her arms around her self and held on tight, trying her best not to get him to notice that she left her underwear on—she wasn't going to remove them even if he was going to hit her again and again. He was busy starting a shower, turning it on scalding hot as before turning towards her and telling her to wash.

She looked at him and then that, the steam rising as it hit the cold tiles of the shower stall. Bathe in that? But it would burn her.

"GO!" He left, grabbing her clothes on the floor, leaving the shoes, as he did so. "And I don't want to hear you turning any of the water vowels!" He slammed the door and left with her clothes. Fear made her do as she was told, scrubbing her body with a soapy rag as the water burned her body. The water also burned her scalp, the worst part, as that was where Tomoe had touched her; the spot he would want clean the most.

About half way through, he had come in, watching her wash for a moment with a pair of hazy amber eyes before dropping some clothes—clean clothes—that belonged to him, on the sink counter and leaving again.

She dried off, her skin a red color from the water, tears running down from the pain and humiliation of it all. Getting dressed she opened the door to the bathroom and examined the hall. Down at the end, light shown from under the closed door, where the voices of a woman and him came, moaning and crying out in pleasure. Tears came, impossible to stop them as she stood frozen and quite. 

Finally it came to her. He didn't love her, just used her for his own deeds and played on the side. And sense she loved him, she didn't notice and just went on with life… the life of lies as she lived on.

She ran down the hall towards the front door, where she found his keys laying on a small table with her bag. She grabbed both and left, leaving the door carelessly open for them both as she bolted down the hall and to the elevator. She pushed the button and went inside, breathing deeply as she looked back down the hall to see no one coming after her as she made her escape.

No one else got on, tell she made it to the garage floor, where a smiling face meet hers as she left the car. She watched the doors close before going to his bike, taking his helmet and putting it on. She knew how to ride a bike, but was years out of practice by this time, for the last time she rode one was back in China, when she was just a young child. Before she moved here and met him…

Kaoru found the right key and turned on the bike, hearing the roar of the motor with a satisfying smile and left the area, and going out onto the road. She was going as slow as she could, from lack of experience and licenses. But she was doing well, even if it meant the fear of him following her in rage—at least now it would take him a while to do so. 

She got to her apartment building and went straight to the main office. The owner's small blond daughter sat at the desk and said, "Hello, and what may I do for you?" 

"I want a new lock." 

"Okay, can I please have your key?"

She handed over the small digital chip key and watched as the woman put it under a small scanner and coded it to the new setting. "It'll take the door lock a few minuets to register the new lock, then it should open."

"Thank you."

She left, and went to her apartment, putting the key in and waiting for the beep that would sound when the door was unlocked. The door opened and she went in, putting the food away before leaving the place, locking the door behind her and heading back for the bike awaiting her down on the curb. 

The sun was setting by the time she got to the river and the bridge that had only the few passing cars and the subway cars passing at the time of the day. She looked at the sun setting; the beautiful vision it made making her fell somewhat happier then before. Taking a glance at the bike she put the helmet on one the handle bars and pushed it into the river, watching it until it was too deep for her to see.

The next stop was a gun shop, buying one the illegal way, with lots of money and the promise to keep quite. Of she was going to keep quite. In a deadly silence.

Finally she went home, leaving her apartment door unlocked as she looked about the trash heap and sighed. 

There was no reason for her to go any more, he didn't love her…probably never did in the first place. So, what reason did she have to live for any more?

Raising the gun to the side of her head, she closed her eyes…

~*~*~*~*~*

Name: Yukishiro Kenshin

Author's Notes: Cliffhanger anyone?

mae: thank you, I like writing dark more then I really do with the light and fluffy stuff, but I write both. 

marstanuki: yeah, Kaoru does deserve better, but we'll just have to see… and in which fic did you make Tomoe a bitch? I've been reading your stories… but I don't think I've seen her as one though.

tenshineko: shocking idea? I guess, but I'm just putting their relation ship on a not so good side. Thanks for pointing out some spelling errors, my spelling isn't all that good, and I'll fix it soon.

omochi: well, this really puts a spin on leaving Kenshin doesn't it? But we'll see in the future what happens

Leigh: thank you, and yeah, Kenshin will loose control, so this means that she won't die (I couldn't do that…). And them being good all the time means that we the writers of fics want him to be, I just want to put a spin on it.

Yui Shinomori: thank you, I'm honored to put on your favorite list. And being wrong isn't so bad, Misao is in the fic, she showed up last chapter and will do so in the next one as well.

Crystal: Kenshin is the bad guy, it just seems… I don't know, better to me that way? Who knows.

Kristen: Thank you, only like one dark fic ever caught my attention, and it was a sad good one, and I'm glad this one has sparked your attention.

Riku: Thank you.

Aku-sama: we'll, Kenshin does love her, but it's the dark side of love between them.

Thank you for reviewing, and I hope you liked this chapter, despite the cliffhanger, but, if I get enough reviews… who knows.


	4. Chapter 4

Darkest of Days

RK doesn't belong to me.

WARNING: This contains adult situations, abuse and harsh language.

Chapter 4

~*~*~*~*~*

She raised the gun and closed her eyes, pulling the trigger… but got nothing, her hand was empty. Her eyes shot open as she came to see herself face to face with him, his eyes glowing with an angry laughter, though his face held a deadly smirk.

"And exactly what were you planing on doing my kitten?" he said, his voice holding the softest of a devils tone--if there was ever such a thing. In his hand was the gun, holding it like it was meant to be there. "Sides, children shouldn't be playing with guns, let alone to push some one else's bike into the river. And not to mention stealing their keys and locking some one out of their own home."

"Th...is…this…this isn't your--" He grabbed hold of her chin and kissed her.

"My what, koneko-chan?" He whispered into her ear, licking the rim as if trying to get her to stay in this stunned silence for as long as he could.

"This isn't your home!" She cried out, gathering all of her courage, hatred, fear, anger, and sadness into one, so she could force it all out at once. " You don't belong here any more! You aren't on control of me any more, so go to your stupid place up town and that stupid bitch that you've lain in the place I should be in! Now get out before I call the cops! And don't think I won't!"

By now the tears where falling as she pointed towards the door where she wanted him to go out of and just leave her in peace. He looked at her for a moment, before dropping the gun where it clattered when it hit the wooden floor.

"Alright, but don't blow that head of yours. There is so few really beautiful people in the world, and I wouldn't want that number to go down by one." He left, but not before whispering softly to him self that he would get her back before anyone else would be able to have her.

She broke down, falling to the floor on her knees as she cried out all the tears and feelings that were held up inside of her all through the six years of fears and tears that he had brought on. Some part of her wanted to go after him, and tell him she was sorry and that she wanted to be with him forever--even if it meant the pain of beatings and being the second woman in his life.

But no, she couldn't move, something deep inside was holding her down as she continued to cry endlessly and drown in her sorrows.

The next day seemed to reflect her moods as storm clouds threatened the sky with bolts of lightening and the howls of thunder. It was an ominous day to Kaoru as she walked the rest of the way home after work, which had gone by quite well, but, by the next day she would be sure to see Madam Alicia and have a talk about her mood and black around her eyes. The reason for that wasn't from abuse, but the lack to sleep and food… and the fact she wasn't feeling well. The day before would always stay with her, for there would be no away for her to ever forget it; her day of courage and failure in love and lust.

She gave a sigh as the tears threatened to come once more, but there was no way she would cry out in public where everyone could see her.

So lost in her thoughts she didn't see the group of men following her with chains and a pipe, and didn't see the pipe hitting her across the head, knocking her to the ground, but not knocking her unconscious. She stayed still, hoping they would just take her bag and leave her be, but they didn't as one of them whipped out their chain and hit her across the back. They did it again and again, turned her over and whipped her some more. By that time she was crying out in pain, hoping some one would hear her and come help, but no one did. 

After what seemed like forever they left her be, her body bruised and battered as they told her to beg for forgiveness from the boss or they would have to meet up again. But she didn't hear, the blood loss and pain had consumed her to no end, taking her to the world between life and death as she struggled to get up and walk the rest way home, some how making it there.

The phone lay in front of her as she left the door open and fell forward bringing it with her to the floor. It took her a while to remember the number she wanted, and soon she dialed it and waited for the person to pick it up.

"Hello, this is Megumi, how may I help you?"

"Megumi… can you come over… and remember to bring some first aid, okay?" was all she managed to get out as she struggled to stay conscious from the hit on her head. The phone dropped as she blacked out, the voice on the other end crying out her name over an over again and finally a "don't die tell I get there."

That night she dreamed the first in many nights, a pleasant dream, one where she met a red headed boy who caught her hat stood on a grassy hill with a shinny smile.

The alarm clock woke her up once more, the sound painful to her sensitive ears as it sounded over and over again. She wished it he would just turn it off and let them go back to sleep a little more… but then it all came back to her, and she opened her eyes to see the door to the room opening and in came a tall, graceful woman with long hair.

"You really should know how to defend your self, koneko-chan," the woman said, as if scolding a small child, which she probably really be, for she was just 17 in a world where she had grown up too fast and was slowly going back to the insecure state of a child. It must have been quite hilarious for Megumi, she thought sadly as she watched the woman set a bowl of water on the small bedside table and soak a clean piece of cloth. She wrung it and turned to her patient who was watching her with hazy, grateful eyes. Megumi didn't want to ask the question that she knew had to be said, but it would have to come--even if it did hurt her. "I didn't see Ken-san around."

"He doesn't live here anymore," Kaoru said, looking back at the wall with unshed tears threatening to fall like never before. Then truth was out now, and there would be no way for her to stop it from spreading. "You can go after him now, like you've always wanted. But here's a warning, he's a player."

"No, I did that just to make you jealous and mad…but I haven't seen that part of you in a long time koneko, and I'm worried."

"Its all the same in the end, I have him my heart and he…"

"Broke your spirit."

Both were silent as Megumi placed the cloth on her forehead, when she was done, she said, "With all the stupid technology in the world, why is the medical department still staying with the simple techniques?" 

"They work?"

"Maybe…ah, but who knows ne? Maybe… Ohohoho!" Megumi burst into her fox like laughter and her trademark fox ears appeared on the top of her head. Her patient giggled, but groaned as her body hurt. "And don't do that koneko no baka, we don't want you getting into anymore trouble."

"Thank you."

"For healing you or the words of wisdom?"

"Both, and I'll try to stay out of trouble, its just…"  
"Nothing is the same with out him? Yeah, sense Sano left, I feel as if there's a hole inside of me that only he cold fill up."

"You loved him?"

"Yes, ironic huh? We treated each other as if we were mortal enemies, calling each other names and throwing insults…it was life, and then he just left…"

"And you could never tell him your feelings?"

"Yeah."

"Hey, anybody home?!"

"We're back here Misao-chan!" The girl came bouncing in, her long braid flipping through the air as she carried a container.

"I brought your favorite meal, made by yours truly! I hope it can help." She put the container down at the edge of the bed and opened it, she tilted it too show sweets of all kinds made by the chief of her own small sweets company. "I worked very hard on these with you and getting better in mind--so you better!"

"I will, I will." She was able to smile, with her friends around her, cheering her up and being there for her…it made her feel cherished, but something was missing…and it was like Megumi had said. She was still in love with him, and there would be no way out of it.

"Ah, but no sweets for you know, you must rest, and sugar will just get you restless."

Both the other two girls pouted and Megumi let out another round of her laughter, the fox ears appearing once more.

The two left by sundown, the doctor leaving strict rules of not eating a lot of sweets and not being very active, and getting plenty of rest and fluids. And not to worry about her job with Madam Alicia, she had called and told her she was out sick.

But, as night had fallen, Koneko did find herself restless as she shifted from side to side, trying to find sleep was hard. It was much easier when she cried her self to sleep, but she had no reason… maybe if she thought about him it would help, but she couldn't, as if her mind was trying to stop her form doing so and all she could think of was…nothing.

The beeping of the front door got her wide awake as she quickly sat up, regretting it as well as the pain shot up from her lower abdomen and she grimaced. Getting out of bed, she grabbed the gun as quietly as she could from its place in the bedside table drawer and creeping to the bedroom door, she opened it a crack and looked out.

At first she didn't see anything, but then, the light in the small kitchen turned on, and quite visible was him, as he went about gathering a few things from the living room as if he was cleaning.

"What are you doing?" She said, opening the door all the way and coming out. He looked at her for a long moment, eyes trying to memorize every detail of her body the best he could.

"I'm taking what's mine," he said, "is that a crime?"

"No, but the way you're doing it seems to be."

"Oh, coming in late during the night and walking around the house for a while then going to bed was what I normally did after we fought. You didn't seem to mind it then, but, you also didn't wake up when I opened the door." He flashed her a grin as he set about his task. She went back to the bedroom and to the closet, taking out clothes and shoes, and returned to the other room, dumping them on the floor in a pile before going back and getting the clothes he had loaned to her not long ago. "Keep what ever is left, dear. I'm sure you can find something to do with it--like a blanket to snuggle up with at night."

He was mocking her, and doing well at it was he watched the small flash of anger in her expressive eyes.

"Just get everything and go!"

"Alright, but, just a quick warning, don't expect to see any of the checks from your family in China anytime soon." She froze, what was he talking about? "You know those thugs who beat you the other day? Well, they work for me, as does most of this town, so I would be very…um, how do I saw this, wary of everyone. Including everyone you hold dear."

~*~*~*~*~*

Names: Yukishiro Kenshin

Saraga "Koneko" Kaoru

Makimachi Megumi

Himura Misao

Author's Notes: It's an AU placed in the distance future where you are descendants of people, what else can I say? Also, what is Saitou's last/first name? I think its Saitou (for last ^.^) but I want to be sure I'm right.

beverlyhighland: he does need to wake up and smell the coffee, but, unfortunately, he just might get the girl without doing so.

Yui Shinomori: I was going to update earlier today, but ran out of time, until now.

Shiomei: Thank you, and I think the cliff hanger added effect to the story, for I want my readers on the edge of their seats for this story, cause who knows what will happen next.

marstanuki: yeah, Kenshin is the bad guys, all bad guys die eventually… and yeah, I guess she would be termed a bitch, she did say after all that the red head in the corner was hers, when he belonged to Kaoru (in your story).

Leigh: In the end, Kenshin was the one to help her (which is REALLY ironic huh?). And see above for the name thing.

Crystal: Suicide isn't a good way to go, but people who believe that they can only live if this one person excepts them will do that if they leave them forever. Or its something like that, I think.

mae: I have no idea if I answered to this one before…but yeah, a little dark and anguish in a fanfic readers life is good now and then (you got to make sure your tear ducts work for when you read that really sad one…). 

Thank you for reviewing, and I hope you liked this chapter as with all the rest.


	5. Chapter 5

Darkest of Days

RK doesn't belong to me.

WARNING: This fic contains adult situations, abuse, and harsh language.

Chapter 5

~*~*~*~*~*

The need to work got to her by the middle of the next day, she had to do something other then sit around in bed all day and watch TV! It just wasn't possible. She even tempted the idea of calling her family via 1-800-COLLECT™, but ditched it, as she didn't know what to expect from them. She loved her family; they just didn't care as much about her in return.

She remembered the last time she was sick, he took care of her, cuddling her and making her feel like she was the queen of the world. All that seemed to matter was she during that time. They were happy then, despite everything happening in their lives, like his drinking problem. Okay, it wasn't really a drinking problem, he just would go out with Sano and his friends and they would drink.

The girl sighed and got out of bed, her feet hitting the cold wooden floor as she got up. The balcony stood to her left, and she went out, looking out over the noon time excitement of downtown Tokyo. The sky was still filled with clouds, but that didn't stop the people from walking about and going on with their own business.

She loved this town.

Then she spotted some one, walking on the sidewalk, looking up at her with the softest of amethyst eyes she had ever seen, hidden under unruly red hair held back in a ponytail. Something with in her stopped as she looked back down at him, time seeming to stop as they looked at each other before the man continued on.

She shoot up, going back into her room and changing her sweatpants for a pair of jeans as she ran out of her apartment bare foot, going down to the street and looking around for the familiar red hair, finally finding it.

Running, she caught up to him, walking beside him as he headed to the park in the district. He didn't stop until they were deep with in the flower maze, no one around as he turned towards her and looked her deep within her eyes.

"You know, someone in your condition shouldn't be out bare foot and with out a coat," he said, his voice had a hint of anger at it as he scolded her. "Wouldn't Megumi-dono be mad at you if you got sick with your injuries to boot?"

"You aren't as fierce when your eyes are this color," was her reply.

"Ah, my little koneko-chan has seen through my plan so it seems."

"Your plans?"

He didn't answer, just reached out and grasped her, pulling her into a crushing hug as he buried his face in her neck. The thick sent of jasmine meet him, mixed with her original sent that was her. All addicting and sweet, he didn't know how he would ever live with out, and then he remembered his plan.

"I came here to say…" he whispered into her ear, tickling her senses. "…I'm sorry…"

This shocked her to no end, he never talked to her like this before, except for maybe during their first few years of dating, and that was all… this wasn't right.

"Will you please forgive me?" He pulled back and looked her in the eye, hoping to find the answer hidden in the deep blue depths that first attracted him to her.

"What happened to you? Why are you doing this?"

"You. I couldn't live without you there by my side, bring me into…I don't know…"

She didn't know what to say in reply, maybe she thought wrong and he really cared for her like she did for him…but that didn't explain the beatings or abuse she got from him.

"If I did this for you, why did you beat me? Why did you hurt me like you did." That was all she could think of saying as he watched her, wanting a different answer then the one she gave.

"The other night I said I owned half the town? Well, I do." And that was her last conscious memory as he hit her on the back of the head and caught her as she fell to the ground.

She woke to find herself in a big bed, her head resting on the softest of pillows she had ever felt, and the cold weight of metal around her ankle. She quickly sat up, immediately regretting it as her head exploded into pain and she laid back down, asking herself why the hell did she deserve this? The last thing she remembered was Kenshin telling her he was sorry, calling her koneko-chan, and asking for her forgiveness… she knew that it was too good to be true.

'Oh, now you realize that? Well, its too late for you to turn back now, he's caught you and chained you to a bed! There's no way out of this mess now,' a voice taunted in the back of her head, not stopping there. 'Himura Kaoru, you hardly know who he is any more, and now, I guess you do. He's obsessed with you and you can't get him to be un-obsessed with you. Missy, you are stuck and you brought yourself into this, and no way are you going to get out of it.'

The voice continued to talk, and she rolled into a ball and tried to block it out. But it was pointless, as she sat there listening to it pointlessly and each word hurt her even more. And the worst part, she knew it was right. The fact he had tricked her, and now she couldn't leave because he would never allow her to do so…

She wrapped her arms around her knees, feeling the soft silk beneath the bare skin of her arms… and, wait a minuet, she wasn't wearing silk before she thought. And sure enough, silk pajama pants of a soft blue color and a sleeveless top, designed with lace. 

Sitting up slowly this time, she looked around the Victorian styled room, finding her original clothes no where in sight. She pushed the blanket away from her, and got out of the bed, the chain falling slowly to the floor as she went about, observing her new surroundings as far as the chain would let her. Which was all the away across the room, with a few extra meters so she could get all the way to the back of the bathroom on that side of the room. But she couldn't get anywhere near the door leading out of the room, though she was able to reach the locked balcony French doors

"I see that you have discovered your boundaries," said a familiar voice from the door leading out into the hall. There stood the red head, his eyes once more a burning amber as he looked at her, a plate of food in his arms. She didn't reply as he walked into the room, leaving the door opening, an inviting gesture that made her glare at him as he calmly put the tray on a table, sitting down on one of the chairs, watching her as she made no move in any direction. "Aren't you hungry? Or do you not want to eat in front of me? I guess both. But, alas I'm not going until you eat."

Slowly, she made her way to the table and sat down in front of the tray, looking at the rice and steamed vegetables with caution as she picked up the chopsticks and slowly dived in. He smirked knowingly as he watched her eat away, her eyes brightening as she ate. They both knew that he would always be the better cook between them. 

He smiled and reached out a hand and wiped her face free of a piece of rice, and she immediately shrunk away from his hand, fear and caution knotting in her stomach as he looked at her in surprise for a moment before taking his hand back and watching her ever so softly as she glared back 

She set the utensils down, and pushed the plate back to him.

"Is my little kitten done? I presume so, thus, I will now take my leave." He picked up the tray.

"Where the hell are we?"

"Oh, so you wish to talk?"

"Just answer the question."

"A palace by the sea my little koneko-chan, one you will get to know for a long time."

He left, his words leaving her with the mystery of not knowing…not knowing what was coming ahead of her in this place with him. And it scared her, it was like she didn't know anything anymore, nothing made any sense, and thus, she would never know what to expect from her twisted ex-boyfriend.

~*~*~*~*~*

Author's Notes: Okay, what is the last name of Saitou? I need to know, before Sano shows up, or Saitou, or any one else for that matter, so, not until the next chapter. I know it's a stupid question, but I have to know which one it is before I can do anything else. And on the last names bit, this story takes place in the VERY far future (3000-3500 AD) type deal, so they are the decedents of people in the Meiji era. Did that make things clearer?

Yui Shinomori: Thank you, and… Dark stories rule!

marstanuki: I'm more of a die-hard…um, nothing for RK fan, its just what catches my eye.

afds: No, see above, and I want to. That answer things? ^.^

Crystal: Yeah… but, everything just settles done on what is going through each person's head.

Thank you for reviewing, and hope I'll get the other chapter up quicker… I've been under a case of writer's block, which I seriously dislike! Why me? It's not fair!


	6. Chapter 6

Darkest of Days

RK doesn't belong to me.

WARNING: This fic contains adult situations, abuse and harsh language.

Okay, I am fed up with a certain question you people ask me, so this chapter is different from the rest, cause its not in Kaoru's perspective, as the other chapters were, so, I hope this will answer that annoying question.

Chapter 6

~*~*~*~*~*

Amber eyes looked up from the document he was reading to see his tall friend leaning against the way across the room from him. The 'tori atama' would have been his right hand man, if the government hadn't gotten to him first, all on false charges of course. The government ruined everything he had worked so hard to plan and make, except one thing, hidden in a room deep with in his castle by the sea. 

Sides, he did have to keep his family mob onward, like it had been living for the past thousands of years starting with his ancestor Yukishiro Enishi. Oh, the irony of it all was the fact the man thought he could get away from the mob by leaving it, oh, but family's evil nature for the world and country of Japan was strong, and nothing could keep them from taking the job in charge up once more.

"Are you sure you want to keep her here, like this?" asked Sano, looking at his friend with questioning eyes.

"Yes, she belongs to me," Kenshin replied, putting the paper down onto his desk and took out a pen, signing the document.

"If you ask me, it still seems like your keeping her a prisoner." Sano huffed, leaning against a wall as he put a fish bone in his mouth.

"Saitou Sanosuke! I will not have you in my house if—"

"Yessh, man, calm down, I'll stop talking, just speaking my mind." Kenshin continued to glare at his friend for a moment before looking back at his desk, muttering under his breath that she was in the room at the end of the hall on the second floor. "Thanks."

The rooster head left the room and walked up some stairs before making it to the door, opening it and seeing the girl watching the TV she found hidden inside a wooden cabinet, and he would be crazy to think that it was fake wood instead of the real wood Kenshin liked the most in his house—at least this one anyway.

"Hey Jou-chan, what's up?" She seemed startled to see him, having only seen Kenshin for the past few days. "Tanuki got your tongue?" He smirked as she glared a t him, and got hit with the pillow she sent his way. He threw it right back, put she dodged it with a laugh.

"I can't believe I'm seeing any person other then him," she said.

"He can be pretty protective—"

"Protective? He took me captive and is keeping me prisoner here by force!" To prove her point she lifted the chain and shook it, making it clang together, the sound harsh. "But that's not the worse part…"

"What is?"

"I don't know how he feels for me, and I want to know… its like I'll know—understand—why he is doing this to me if I knew what he felt…"

"You love him still?"

"He was my first love and still is," she sank deeper into the bed, as if trying to bury her self and her troubles from the world. As if the covers would protect her from everything else.

Sano knew he could do nothing to help her, the only thing that would be able to was herself and him, which ever one came first. He sighed. "I have to be going, see ya some latter, k?"

He left, and Kaoru looked after him for a moment before blurting out, "Remember to see Megumi-san!"

"Will do."

She watched him leave, leaving the door open behind him, and she got up, walking slowly towards it. The chain stopped her from getting very far, but if she stretched her arm just so, she was able to touch the door, closing it with a push.

Going back to the bed, she sat down once again and looked at the TV. Sometime latter the door opened to show Kenshin carrying with him and bag—her bag—with him. She watched him closely as he put the bag down on the table and started to open it, bring out a familiar container and other things she knew, like her alarm clock and small mp3 player and headphones, the one that hr grandfather had bought her years ago.

"I thought you might enjoy some things to remind you of home, you'll be staying here a while."

"A while?" she was suddenly there, looking at him with glaring blue eyes. 

"Yes, what made you think other wise?" he answered, looking at her with lazy amber eyes. She clenched her fists at her side, before raising a hand and started to slap him. He caught her by the wrist and twisted her around, holding her tightly, hurting her arm. She winced, tears coming to her eyes from the pain. "You will remember that I own you. Remember that."

He pushed her to the floor and left the room, leaving her before he would do anything to harm her anymore.

She stayed there and started to cry, the tears were falling, and she couldn't stop him. This place kept her constantly captive, and she would not be able to stop him from hurting her worse…maybe even…

A soft sob escaped her chest with pain; it was all pointless…her life was pointless. There was no reason to live any more…as long as he didn't love her.

Which wasn't very likely…

~*~*~*~*~*

Author's Notes: only one person was right about Kenshin being a descendant! Thank you tenshineko, though, Saitou won't be coming up for a few chapters, if I do put him in her, who knows. Any way, I hope that helps, really! It took me days to write this chapter…I just can't seem to write!!!

tenshineko: No, Kaoru stays with Kenshin, unfortunately, and will continue to do so for the rest of this fic. And for this Kenshin, it just shows a dark side of BOTH personalities he has (last chapter is an example).

omochi: I agree, but, if I did that to him, the story would have a very abrupt ending, yeah, slowly this fic and all the others I'm writing under the "nicer one" will slowly get back on their feet…hopefully…

D.A.: thank you, and an original idea huh? Never thought of it that way, I'm just writing something I want to.

Michy: It sucks to be a prisoner of love, and for Kaoru, it must really be hell.

munchkin: I like the name, it's pretty cool. And thank you for the names, it helps when you know what you need to know for your fic (which I was exact opposite for ^.^). 

Vesca: Kenshin is evil, plain and simple. Well, in this fic anyway. And don't all captures get chained to something so they wouldn't be able to run away all too easily?

Leigh: Don't feel bad, my spelling is one of the worst in the world. And my Japanese… don't ask. And Kenshin ends up with Kaoru, as in, they live "happily ever after." Or so we all think.

chibi-hime: Thank you, for the review and name, ii can't remember a lot on these things (my best is Sailor Moon, well…mostly any way…).

Shiomei: university huh? High school still, but all the work… Kenshin, well, we'll just have to see if he loves her or not, but Kaoru really loves him.

Serena: Thank you, and sorry about the slow update, I just can't seem to write all that fast at the moment, a case of writers block that I am still going through. So be glad I got this out (don't ask about this other story I have on ff.net, nothing comes at the moment for it…)

Shunu no Miko: His first name is Hajime, and you spelled it right. Thank you

Yui Shinomori: No, I hope that this chapter cleared all that. Though, I think I talked about it in other chapters, but the message still didn't go out… oh well…

beverlyhighland: I don't know, we'll just have to see. ^.~

silverq3r: I think it was like me for an anime once too, and I'm its interesting to you.

Sarryn: thank you.

Crystal: thank you, you always seem to be the first person to review a new chapter of my story. And it's kinda… nice actually. Thank you.

Ah, I hope this chapter cleared from things, and sorry if I sounded mean at the top, but I was annoyed by it all. Thank you for reviewing and remember to review some more please!


	7. Chapter 7

Darkest of Days

RK doesn't belong to me.

WARNING: This fic contains adult situations, abuse, and harsh language.

The idea for this chapter was inspired by a suggestion from Minakokiss! Thank you

Chapter 7

~*~*~*~*~*

She looked at the plate in front of her with a sigh. The food looked good, and delicious, and she wanted it, but the man in front of her—watching her with his own hungry gaze—just turned her stomach sour. It was unsettling, the way he looked at her, as if undressing her with his eyes. She may have wanted him to do that for a long time, but this wasn't the way she wanted it to be…never…

"Don't you like it?" He asked looking at her with in intense hungry that sent chills down her spine. "Or would you rather have something else?" The way he said his words, the way he looked at her, she knew if she didn't move then, tried to run, she would be in big trouble. Living with him this long taught her that.

She stood up quickly, and tried to break it to the bathroom, but she didn't get very far as he caught her and wrestled her to the ground. His mouth tracking hot, wet kisses down her smooth creamy neck as he held her down, despite her struggling and cries for him to stop. "Oh come on bitch! You know you like this!" He said, then hissed as she kicked him good with one of her legs.

Just then a phone ring broke through the air, and Kenshin cursed as he took both of Kaoru's wrists into one hand and used the other to get his cell phone and answered it. She didn't know what was being said, but she could tell by the way Kenshin's anger grew that it wasn't good.

"Couldn't you pieces of shit take care of it? Oh, now you say you can, then why the hell did you call me? Oh no, just wait tell I get there…no, just fucking wait! I'll be there in a minuet." He hung up the phone, squeezing it in his hand a moment before turning back to Kaoru. "Well, it seems as my plans are going to have to wait." He traced her face with a finger before bending down to kiss her, his tongue going into her mouth, only to bitten. "Why, aren't you just full of surprises today?" He slapped her hard across the face and got up off of her. He left the room, leaving the door open as he promised to be back in a few minuets.

She got up off the floor, despite the pain, the hungry growl of her stomach and the fact he wasn't there to watch her was dragging her to the table and the food. But there was a deeper meaning behind it other then the food, there on the table, was a knife. Sharp and glittering as it lay on the table, just out of her reach as she struggled to her knees and hung onto the table top to stay up. 

Struggling up, she grasped the knife and fell back to the floor, looking up at the blade with blank eyes. The metal reflected her face, shinning in the soft light. It all looked to inviting as she gazed at it lovingly. All it would take was a single stroke as she got ready to pierce her heart with the silver blade.

But it never came as he grabbed the knife away from her hand and looked at her with the most scared of amber, amethyst mixed eyes. "What would you do this again?" He tried to make his voice sound tough and menacing, but instead, out came a scared, child like sound that made with fear come alive.

"Why would you care?!" Kaoru cried out, crawling back to the wall, slowly standing up as the tears came. "Why can't you just let me die in peace? Why can't I just die and believe that you really cared for me—and not in a possession-type way…" A sob escaped her as her legs gave out and she was once more on the floor, curled into a ball and sobbing like she hadn't done in ages.

"Koneko-chan…" he whispered, setting the knife down and coming over to his crying kitten. "I didn't know you felt this way…if I did… Oh, my poor little koneko-chan…" He lifted her into his arms, pulling her up onto his lap as he sat down on the bed, allowing her to cry. He didn't want her to cry because she wanted to die, he only wanted her to cry because he made her do so—from either the constant beatings or from her being happy, and nothing else. The small thought of slapping her senseless came to mind but something pushed it out of his mind as he looked down and saw her softly breathing, having cried herself to sleep. 

"Sleep now, and have pleasant dreams." He laid her down onto the bed, almost covering her with the covers before he stopped and looked at the chain about her ankle. Reaching into his pocket, he took out a key and unlocked it. He covered her up, kissed her softly on the forehead, gathered the chain and left over food before leaving the room, closing the door behind him as he did so.

Kenshin would never know what made him do that, but something inside of him knew that now was the time to let her roam the house, and live outside of that room while they were they.

Kaoru meanwhile, slept soundlessly despite everything that had went on while she was awake, the faint smell of him lead her to the pleasant place in her mind that nothing could brake through to. It was as though he really cared for her, with his stopping her from taking her life twice now, and this time, the fear he felt from it shown through like nothing else. The thought was a loving one, and the memory that came with it would never leave her.

The sunlight came through the French doors with a warm embrace to Kaoru as she tried to get back to sleep as she shrunk away from the bright light.

"Rise and shine koneko-chan, time for breakfast!" chirped an amethyst eye Kenshin as he came into the room with a tray of food. "We have a big day ahead of us, and you will need your energy."

He set the tray on the table and went to open the curtain of the doors more so then they were, tying each one back as he did so, looking out the window before going back to his work. She noticed that he acted as if nothing had happened last night, as if it didn't exist. He wasn't trying to hit on her or touch her anywhere that would have been termed indecent or looking at her lustfully. Something was fishy. And she would find the answer.

"What the hell is going on?" she said, making him wince.

"Oro? What do you mean?"

"Oro? What the hell is that and why are you acting so…I don't know, happy?"

"Isn't better then acting mean and trying to destroy you from the inside out?" He kept his back to her as he opened the closet and searched through some things before bring out some clothes and putting them on the table.

"Stop answering me with questions!" She got out of the bed and came towards him, her eyes glowing with fire as she approached him. He looked at her with a laugh, easily dodging the blow she sent him, and picked her up from behind, setting her down onto a chair and moving the food in front of her.

"Eat up and get dressed," he said, going towards the door, "We have a big day ahead of us."

~*~*~*~*~*

Author's Notes: Minakokiss made the suggestion on the knife part, and so, this chapter is here thanks to her. ^.^ Anyway, I hoped you liked this chapter, puts more into Kenshin's 'possessiveness' then the other chapters.

omochi: no, I can't hurt him physically, but I will give him a good mental shake latter on.

D.A.: yeah, but that was only because nobody got the fact that they were decedents of other people, except for maybe Karou.

Michy: I don't know if he'll show, maybe…we'll just have to see.

Shuro: Thank you, though, its not as dark in this chapter as in others, but something BIG is going to happen, like…hm, a marriage proposal and another kidnapping…

tenshineko: I can't make Kenshin loose Kaoru, there has to be loving in this fic somewhere, deep with in the whole essential thing. As for the rest of your review, to tell the truth, I don't know how to answer it. ^.^ Sorry, I got lost half way through the first paragraph… give me a few more chapters and I might be able to answer all that…

tsuki-sama: WAFF!!!!!!!!!!??????????? *looks at computer screen in shock * Sorry, I can't do that, it wouldn't fit with everything else.

marstanuki: yeah, I guess you could say Kenshin is obsessed. And I'm a Kaoru fan as well.

Minakokiss: Thank you for the idea, I hoped this chapter fit what you thought.

Vesca: Sano couldn't free her, not within the enemy's stronghold. And yeah, Kenshin loves her in his own wicked way.

Miriel Sakamoto: Oh well, all in all, I like his name better this way, but thanks, I'll make sure the real Saitou's name is that one. It might just work.

Tan Kimiko: Thank you, but, alas, I wont change it, I like the S.S initials for his name.

kurara: The darker side of their relationship? Doesn't sound so bad actually.

Crystal: You did it again! The first one to review! How do you do it?

Thank you for reviewing. And I hope you liked this chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

Darkest of Days

RK doesn't belong to me.

WARNING: This fic contains abuse, harsh language and adult situations, especially in this chapter.

Chapter 8

~*~*~*~*~*

"I don't want to hurt you bitch! But if you keep acting like one, I'm gonna!" he slapped her across the face, the blow hurling her to the floor as she gazed up in shock and fear at him, his amber eyes burning with rage and alcohol. She had never seen him like this before, in all their years together, she had never seen him this mad, or hit her so hard—all the other times it had been just for fun. But no…never like this. 

Tears came, but that just kept him hitting her as he called her weak and other things that hurt her deep with in her heart.

That was how it had been, pain and more pain cause by him and those who didn't like her, like Tomoe, but never this. At least not for a long time.

And now, he was bringing her into a dining room, there at the table stood a man—old and dressed in a tux, his head held high. He nodded to Kaoru as he took the chair out for her, motioning for her to sit down as he pushed the chair back to the table, where a place had been set. Kenshin stood back against the wall and watched them with a smile.

"I have been informed that you grew up in a well mannered family, is that correct? Good, then can you please pick up the shrimp fork? Good, how about the salad fork? Good…"

This went on for what seemed like forever, as she had to name each spoon, knife and fork in front of her. All it did really was remind her of her original training as a small child who couldn't sit still long enough as the out side world awaited her in all its wonder. The next step was the proper way to eat—something she had all was failed at, the reason, she loved slurping her soup. But one look at this man made her sit straight and eat like a perfect lady.

Kenshin was still at the wall, watching as they went on with lessons, which soon switched to greetings and finally his part, dancing.

She looked at him carefully as he showed her the old waltz, something she never liked, all the uniform dancing, it was just so boring when you couldn't go on your own. But that never bothered her, it was the reason behind his actions, his words, his personality at the moment and the reason behind all this training! It confused her to no part! Nothing made sense anymore!

The urge to cry came as they danced about the ballroom of 'the palace by the sea', but she kept it in. It would do no good to cry, it would just show that she was weak, and she never wanted to be, not in front of him, but it was impossible for her to do so.

"Koneko-chan? Are you feeling well?" he asked, noticing her troubled eyes, the two windows he had to her amazing soul. They could hide nothing about what she was feeling.

"Why are you doing this? What's the reason?" She looked down, not wanting to meet his eyes, not wanting to know what she would find there, it was still all to confusing to her. This events of wonder that seemed to make her a princess in way of training. This time, she did cry, the tears came. She couldn't stop them as she buried her head in his chest, his eyes so full of surprise and shock, soon followed by the darkness of amber as he hugged her tight.

A quick glance at the butler sent him out, closing the doors silently behind him as the music played on, the only other sound as the sobs coming from his possession as she cried. He didn't make her feel this way, the stupid party coming up did! He cursed the gods and all the fucking officials in he government and underworld society of today's worlds, cursed them all to hell and back. It wasn't fair! Only he could do this to her, make her cry like this! It just wasn't fair anymore! His grip on her tightened, he wouldn't—could—let her go now, not until her tears came from him.

"Kenshin…" she whispered, his hold around her hurt, she couldn't breath as she was crushed into him, his intention unknown as all the air came out of her. But, then it was back as he loosened his grip, his arms dropping to his sides as he went into an internal battle with himself. She looked at him, scared for him, in fear for him as she watched him try to control him self. "What's… the matter? Kenshin…?"

The next thing she knew, he had sprung forward, and they hit the ground. She was pinned to the ground, arms held above her head as Kenshin's lips savagely attacked her own. She struggles proved futile as he held her down with his own body wait, his hands quickly binding her own her hair ribbon. Then, he was free to explore her body, the fear of him and the strange lust coming through her just fueling him on as he sneaked his hands up through her shirt, slowly taking it off as he looked her chest over in lustful wonder. 

"Kirei, a koneko-magumi…" He whispered, leaning down and taking a nipple into his mouth. She arched, pleasure sparking, sending bolts through her body, all centered from one spot. He took the other nipple, his hand going down into her pants at the waist, slowly going until he touched there, and cried out. It was like music to his ears, to his vary being as she cried out in pleasure, and when she cried out for him to stop.

"Stop Kenshin! Please…!" She cried out, as she felt the cold air touch her now all exposed body. His amber eyes looked over her body, growing more and more hungrier by the second as he gazed at her. He undressed quickly, but paused a moment, to let her look at him, to look at what she was getting deep within her. And then he was. 

Pain, and pleasure, it was all mixed into one as they moved together in this sweet wonder. But, for her, all it did was mean that she was really now exactly what her family had always thought of her, a whore, a disgraced family member from that point on. She knew her life would go down hill from that point on, there was no way it couldn't be anything else.

When it was all over, he looked at her as she gazed blankly at the ceiling above them, her blue eyes seeing nothing else. He sighed, his guess on how she would've been affected by something like this he made long ago was right, it would take her a while to get used to.

She felt him move as he stood and dressed before gathering her clothes and lifted her into his arms. Humiliation at being so weak came to her suddenly as the knowledge of her being so came. Life was crueler, the cruelest thing on the face of the planet, and there was no way to stop it.

She felt him lay her down on a soft bed, pulling the covers about her as she curled up into a ball and fell asleep, not knowing what would come to her tomorrow morning.

When she woke up, Kenshin sat at the table, waiting for her to awake by the carefully set alarm clock that set on the bedside table. She turned it off and looked at him, wishing the bed could swallow her up as he stood and came towards her, his eyes glittering mischievously. 

"Koneko-chan, its time to get up now," he said reaching out and grabbing her by the arm, pulling her out of the bed. He brought her out and to the bathroom, where a dark blue, velvet dress was, hanging at the wall; other things sat on the bathroom counter. "You are going to change into that, okay? And you know what happens if you don't hurry." He left the room, and sat back down at the able, drinking a cup of steaming tea as he left the door opened. 

She striped and tried her best not to pay attention to the pair of eyes looking her over. Taking a quick shower, she dried herself off and dressed. The dress went on last, the smooth velvet cloth fitting her body perfectly as if it was made perfectly for her and her alone. But, the question was; how was she going to put her hair?

She looked around the bathroom for a moment before finding two hair sticks, black with blue spirals. Putting her hair up, she looked over her image and agreed silently that she was all set. And all this was done from fear, right? Would she have done this for any other reason? Other then the fact that she still loved him?

Striking news, but never to her. It had come to her long ago, she would for ever love him, and it would never stop, no matter what he would do to her.

"Beautiful, my koneko-magumi, just perfect," he whispered, wrapping his arms around her waist and he kissed the back of her neck. She gasped; fear knotting in her stomach as the horrid memories of last night came to her. "Oh, now don't be scared my little kitten, we have to be ready for tonight, and we can't have you showing any fear at it, understand? Good, now…"

He lifted his hand; in it was a cloth, foul smelling as he pressed it to her face, the fumes slowly knocking her out into a soft sleep. "And now, everything is going as planned."

~*~*~*~*~*

AN: Um, I hope none of you found any faults in the lemon part, it was actually my first one… ever finished any way, so I hope it was good. And sorry if any of you didn't expect it, but, from the last few chapters, you'd think it would show up at sometime huh?

Crystal: Again… and no, Kenshin won't get nice, at least for now, we'll just have to see. 

Yui Shinomori: Yeah, it didn't last long did it? Barely a chapter.

Leigh: Next chapter some one will take her, at the party. 

omochi: yeah, I guess. 

Minakokiss: The idea was wonderful and I'm glad you suggested it, so I'm glad you like it.

shizuka: yep, yep, yep, you've got it right. 

Anime-no-Atama: I know how you feel, all the evil, bad men are the best.

silverq3r: no, Kenshin wouldn't kill his friend, maybe the enemy, but not his friend.

marstanuki: sorry about the slow update, it took me a while to actually get a chance to write this.

hitzkiri: Kenshin has an engagement in store for everyone. But too who will it be? We'll just have to see. ^.^ Hehe, that rhymed.

tsuki-sama: Thank you, though I might be able to but some waff in here, but not between Knk, maybe another couple. ^.^

D.A.: Well, I don't really know the personalities of Kenshin, but, I will try.

Clownsareevil and Deathshadowheartless: Really… you have gotten good with the names thing. And that's how to spell the name? I like it, kind of like the one you have…though I probably won't remember how to spell it. ^.^

kurara: the next two will happen in the next chapter, but the first happened in this one. I can't really say, well just have to see.

Thank you for reviewing! See you all next chapter!


	9. Chapter 9

Darkest of Days

RK doesn't belong to me.

WARNING: This fic contains adult situations, harsh language and abuse.

Chapter 9

~*~*~*~*~*

She woke up with a headache, snuggled up against something warm. Her mind yelled at her to go back to sleep, and she wanted to, but the softest of kisses on her forehead made her disagree and she looked into his amber eyes. Things came back to her as he leaned in for a kiss, but she jerked her head away. He laughed, the sound coming deep with in his throat, low and sexy as she had once put it; she would still use those same words to describe it even now.

"So you're gaining a back bone now aren't you?" he said, whispering it deep in her ear. "Well, to bad it didn't come back then, you probably would've dumped me long before any of this ever happened." He grabbed hold of her chin and kissed her forcefully on the lips. "Now, we are almost there, so I want you on your best behavior, understood?" He nodded her head, using his eyes to convey the message. She nodded her head yes on her own occurred, knowing that this was really the only choice she had on this. "Good."

The limousine they were in came to a stop and the butler from before opened the door. She got out first, and looked upon a tall, fancy building, with ushers at the glass door entrance. It was beautiful, but what where they doing here?

"Come now dear, we are to be expected here soon," he said, linking their arms and leading them inside. The place was huge, and Kaoru would have easily gotten lost if it wasn't for Kenshin who lead her to an extraordinary ballroom, where tables were set, a small group of violinist playing in a corner, and people talking about in small groups and then large ones. She didn't know any of the people, until she saw _them_. Two people nicely dressed in Chinese clothing, laughing at something some one in their clique said. And then their eyes landed on her.

Time seemed to stand still as they made eye contact and he smirked, easily leading her to where the other two where. "Hello Himura-san," he said bowing as he held tightly onto Kaoru's hand, as she tried to fight his grip and run.

"Yukishiro-san, it has been a long time," said Himura, the father with his black-gray hair and blue eyes. "You too, daughter."

"Nice to see you too father, mother," she said, bowing respectively to each one as she called them. Her mother smiled, and she embraced her child.

"It is very good to see you again, my dear," she said, "And you have grown so much sense the last time I saw you." 

'Yeah,' she thought dryly, 'the last time you saw me was when? Eight years ago?'

"Yes, you are certainly right dear," said her father, not really knowing what to do, so he shaked her hand, giving it a tight squeeze. "And how have you two been doing?"

"Fine," he jumped in, "Me and my little kitten have been doing quite fine." He looked at her, squeezing the hand he held and kissing it at the knuckles. 

Why don't you say anything? Something hissed at her inside her mind. Tell them the truth! Why are you just looking at him?

'I love him…'

You love him. Is that all you can say? Oh, no, dear, you really are trapped, no way out now. He has you snared and shackled to the bed post once more, but this time, he won't take it off. You can't give into him; he'll just hurt you more!

'I don't care! I love him more then you can understand! More then this whole world can understand! I need him, and he needs me…'

"Dear, why don't you and your mother talk?" he said, giving her a warning look that told her not to try and run. "I have something to talk about with your father." 

The four separated, Kaoru being dragged off to meet some of her mother's friends, and Kenshin staying there with her father talking.

"What did you want to say to me?" he asked, observing the red head who had taken his only daughter from him years ago, promising him that he would always take care of her for years.

"I wanted your permission to marry your daughter," Kenshin replied strongly, looking the man in the eye.

"I can tell, that even after all these years of living with that wrench that something has attached you to her, and her to you. But what I don't understand is how anyone can love that bitch."

"I can't quite say sir," Kenshin said, trying to hold in his anger. The man and his wife never liked their rebellious daughter, not sense the day she was born. But this was really unacceptable, especially when you say something like that to the one that already owned her—heart, body and soul—no matter what any one else said.

"Then yes, by all means, take that wrench and do what ever you wish to her. Now, if you don't mind, I have people to see." The man started to walk away. But Kenshin wouldn't let him go wit out saying a few final words.

"It's really a shame that she is your only child." Kenshin watched the man stiffen, and smiled wickedly. "It was nice to talking to you."

Kaoru looked over at the two as she and her mother mingled about. Something her red head said had quite surprised her father, but what ever it was, she would never know. He had hidden so many things from her tell now, that she most likely wouldn't ever be able to figure him out. Unless she went and asked him, but that wouldn't be good. No. A shiver went down her spine in fear, at times when curiosity got her like this it would be best to keep her mouth shut.

A servant called out that the meal was ready to be served, and everyone went to their respected seats. She caught sight of him, and went over to where he stood. He pulled the chair out for her and she sat down. The place was set just as the one she practiced on the other day, but instead of such plain china, there was class and crystal in it. She was afraid to touch it.

The meal was delicious, and the other people at the table were much more interesting then the rest of the snot nosed people about the room. But, she was uncomfortable to say the least, and when the dinner was over it came real.

The lights of the ballroom went out, and people—mostly women—screamed and scrambled under the tables in fear. When they came back on, she was against the back of another man, not her red head, not her 'master,' but a stranger, and she didn't like it one bit.

"I wouldn't struggle," said the deep voice, and she didn't like it, the way it hurt and made he scared, not the way Kenshin made her, but the raw fear that made her body freeze. 

The lights went back on, and she found herself at the windows, the gun of her captor pointed at her head. Other people were about, carrying guns and bags, getting all the expensive jewelry and such. But one man stood out of the crowd, one who looked eyes not with her, but her taker. The raw anger matched her fear, and that was the last thing she saw when the lights went out and she felt herself fall out the window.

~*~*~*~*~*

AN: *Insert evil laughter* There was a big event, an engagement, and a kidnapping, now, we just have to wait until the next chapter. ^-^ I'm not really good with action/fighting scenes, but everything else I'm okay with. 

Some where in the back of the weird personality of author shouts out: Yeah, just see last chapter!

Same place, just the nice side thought she is named wrong: Lalalalalala! *sings while prancing and throwing flowers into the air * Everyone is HAPPY! *a shoe is thrown at her to shut her up, falls face flat and twitches for a moment.*

Okay, back to me, real one in charge here *glares at other two.* I hope you liked this one, as I said, I'm not good with direct action/fighting scenes (remembers pink bowling balls with a SERIOUS shudder… don't ask).

Leigh: Yeah, but I think my problem is that I get embarrassed writing lemons. Not to mention some other things, but, I'll just ditch all that. And, you spelled lemon wrong, no 'i.'

ToNbErRyOfWeIrDnEsS: right on the dot, how'd you do it?

shizuka: it all happened so far, and next Kenshin will have to get her back and we'll finds out the name of the enemy. And, for further news, this will be the shortest fic I ever wrote, most likely. Yeah, the darker side of their relationship is something I like best, though the sweet side is cool, you can stand it for only so long a time before wanting something new.

Anime-no-Atama: Yep, and you have to love evil guys when they are at their best. You just have to love 'em then.

tsuki: how'd you guess? The e-mail address? Oh well, but remember to review for CL! I finished it! And hentai…lets just say, only if enough people ask for another one will I ever do so. *runs off blushing for a moment*

marstanuki: on the second I have a stupid marching thing for the stupid band and play an instrument that feels like it weighs a ton and I'm also gonna be at my dad's and won't be able to update, or most likely so. I could go on and rant, but I can't, or it could go on forever. ^-^

D.A.: Thank you, my spelling is evil, you don't want to even know about it (note: I tried to but a big word where evil is, and couldn't spell it right enough for the computer to figure out what I wanted there). I'll look over it, thank you.

Kurara: I like your name, its cute, reminds me of Kurama from YYH. Did you name your self after him? Thank you, but I will continue on this fic, I can't stop it now. ^-^

Yui Shinomori: Thank you. I'm glad to be on your favorite author's list. And this, is also a cliffhanger, cause we don't know what's gonna happen. ^-^

Crystal: Yep, first once more. This really isn't Kenshin; it's just a darker side of him that not a lot of people thought about dissecting into yet. Though, he is my second favorite red head of all time, though, Kurama is also a silver head, but who can complain to a hunk of an evil fox spirit?

Thank you for reviewing, and I hopped you liked this chapter as well as the last, and as I said before, if I get enough yes's on it, I can add another lemon part in here, if you all want it as well. 


	10. Chapter 10

Darkest of Days

RK doesn't belong to me.

WARNING: This fic contains adult situations, abuse and harsh language.

~*~*~*~*~*

The place was dark, and she was tied back to a chair, the ropes digging into her skin. She had tried calling out to some one, but no one answered as her voice echoed off the walls. Something said she was going to die here, but another voice said that he was going to come and save her…but why should he? The other voice argued. He wouldn't come and save a pointless bitch like her, she was worthless to him now. Sides, he had so many other women at his hand, why come for her?

But he loves me! She thought. But who was she trying to convince, he couldn't. No, no, no! He would come, he would! He would! He WOULD! 

Who are you trying to kid? He won't, he won't, he won't. You're thinking it, trust me child, its all the pointless musing of a whore who is stuck on her one night stand with the hunk of her dreams, replied the voice, one that kept talking to her, convincing her of things she shouldn't believe. 

Tears came; they rolled down her checks as he sobs escaped. The was all she could hear, so she missed the sound of keys unlocking the door it opening, creaking loudly, but she still didn't hear.

"Really, you'd think that Battousai's woman would have a back bone," said a cold voice somewhere at the back of her. It was like nails running across a chalkboard and hurt her ears. "But, then again, hasn't he been beating for the past few years?"

She looked behind her to see a tall man in the faint light, and something made her remember a willow tree when she looked at his hair.

"Who are you?" She asked, no fear in her voice as she did so.

"Why, so it seems that you do," came the sarcastic reply. There was the rustle of sound as he took something out of his pocket, a flick latter and a match was lit. Not soon after that she smelled the tall tale stench of cigarette smoke.

She coughed and asked him if he would please not smoke near her. 

"No," he said, smirking, "Why should I follow my captives orders? After all, you are the defenseless one."

She bowed her head, not wanting to look at him, he was right. He was right; she was weak.

"Now, lets have a little talk, and its about that boyfriend of yours," he began, blowing a puff of smoke in her direction. "It begun a long time ago, at China, I believe in the about the same time you meat Battousai and fell in love him…ah, yes, that is the time. You weren't the only foolish woman to fall in love with him, but you are the foolish one of them all to actually run off with him to this land. My sister was one of those women, and she actually believed that he loved her—when all he did was have eyes for you.

"Like so many women, she talked to him, hung with him at all the right places, and just like them, believed that he was the real one for them. It was pointless, he didn't have eyes for any of them, all he did was have eyes for you, you and you alone. But why did he still play with them? Why hurt them like he did my sister? Why? Can you tell me that, little girl? Can you tell me why my sister is in a state of coma from trying to kill her self because that man didn't love her? TELL ME!"

His fist slammed down on the way, right behind her, and she was surprised that she was so close to it with out realizing. But what shocked her the most was his eyes, the same hunting amber that her Kenshin had…her Battousai.

"Your sister shouldn't have gotten attached with a man she hardly knew!" Kaoru cried out suddenly, and would have added more but his lips cut her off. His mouth was vial and disgusting tasting as the cigarette stench that still lingered on his tongue. "Stop it!" She cried out, tears of…regret? falling from her eyes as she whipped her heard away.

"Why would a little whore like you not want to kiss some one willing to pay? Or did Battousai not have you in his bed yet? Like so many others he has already taken?"

She was shocked, and something sparked deep inside of her, a spark of dependence.

"Don't you dare talk about me—or him—like that!" She kicked out and hit him the balls. He didn't expect it as he groaned in pain and muttered bitch as he slapped her right across the face. It seemed that he would have down more when a speaker came on, the voice of a young man saying that the guest had arrived and that his presence was required. The speaker never said the man's name and Kaoru cursed quietly at that, she would have preferred to curse the man's name before he left.

"Ah, it looks like Battousai has come, looks like you will just have to wait to see who the victor is." He laughed a moment before leaving, shutting the room back into darkness and silence once again.

Tears came again as the world seemed to shatter—the guest was Kenshin, and if he didn't win…

~*~*~*~*~*

AN: a cliffhanger once again, but don't worry, I'll start getting on the next chapter soon enough (like, after I've updated this one). I've gotten request for another lemon, so expect one latter on, and don't expect a fight scene between the reincarnation of Saitou and Kenshin, I don't do those things (never have, never will), but the winner will look like he has been put through hell (physical and emotional). So, just wait and see. And I didn't write Saitou's name well, because I can't remember the one he used, you know, the new one, so if some one could help me, please?

And has anyone noticed that I've been more opened lately? Cause I have, and my three parts, well, lets hope that only a few of you have read fics by my nicer half (though REALLY the name doesn't suit her, also, the new fic I put up for that one, should've gone under this name, its gonna get said soon enough). Okay, done with the author's notes, now with the answers to reviews!

Also, I know the villain is the same as that one story, done by this other person and its like named something i can's think of off the top of my head, but alas, we all just have to live with it.

Momo-chan: Of course she lives! I can so much more to her if she stays that way. ^.^

silver3q: maybe the flute, or the drum major, but that's a wild guess, and the clarinet isn't all that light. But the baritone saxophone is a heavy instrument (not only that, but I'm the smallest and only girl barry sax player out of Lodi High, Tokay and Bear Creek *cries*). Watch for the lemon!

Omochi: I can't do things like that to her, it would seem to evil (and from what I'm doing?) Her parents are the strict type, they don't do wild children and she doesn't like to kill.

Misanagi: same here, like these two YYH fics out there, god they are dark, good and so sad! I cried my eyes out.

aki: thank you, though sorry I couldn't update so soon, busy (or lazy, whichever one works).

Anonymous #1: Kaoru is about 23 years and Kenshin 25…I think, it's an estimate.

Shizuka: I look forward to your reviews, they are just so…fun to read. Um, well, we'll have to see for the question of Kenshin feeling for our little koneko-chan. 

Ophelai Lia: abduction a good thing? In Kaoru's case, nothing is a good thing.

Michy: Another vote for a lemon! I will try better with the next one. As for trick-or-treating, alas, I have class on Thursday, so I couldn't, but I do get some of the left over candy.

Vesca: action, I am horrible with action, the reason I don't fighting scenes. Its always so slow moving and nothing gets done fast like in real fights (not to mention I don't know HOW to write fighting scenes).

Anonymous #2: Vacation…my next vacation is for this up coming Monday, I think…with school, no one ever knows. And dark fics do rule, especially the good dark fics that make you bawl your eyes out.

D.A.: me and action to work together, that's why I asked if some one out there would like to help me fix it up (PINK BOWLING balls chasing people out of a castle, that was as good as it got). Sorry you got so lost, I'll try to fix it up as soon as I can.

Yui Shinomori: Maybe, but I think Kaoru was still thinking about Kenshin's eyes.

tsuki-sama: send me an email with the review, I'll even put it up…though, that was when it needed 100 cause it was stuck on 99…but it all still works, right?

Shiomei: Yeah, my first lemon, and I'll try revising this fic when I'm done, but alas, I hate looking over my own work (it just seems so boring when you know the work already), but, I'll try.

Anime-no-Atama: I think I read one of your fics, but I can't remember! Agh! Give me a chance, but I knew I liked it. And no, Kenshin wouldn't like this, he is obsessed after all.

Anonymous #3: sorry I didn't update soon, by the way, are you related to the other anonymous people who have been reviewing? And I like the anonymous part, it's original and lazy (how I wish I could be…)

marstanuki: yeah, and this was a slow up date (that was a fast update? I still thought it was about a week apart).

Crystal: once more! How do you do it? Also Kenshin, who wouldn't when you've lived a life like his? And some of it will be explained in the next chapter.

Thank you for reviewing! I hope you liked this chapter!


	11. Chapter 11

Darkest of Days

RK doesn't belong to me.

Chapter 11

~*~*~*~*~*

The silence was formidable, and unnerving as Kaoru waited—her back resting against the floor. She was trying to get to the door, but it was impossible and she found herself falling back words, and unconscious. Something questioned hitting her head against the floor to nock herself out again, but it was lost, as she didn't know how much time had passed when she was out. And so she sat, watching the blackness while the voices in her head argued over matters she didn't want to understand.

'He's going to win!' shouted one voice

_'No he won't! You say that anger in that man, he won't loose!'_

'No! My Kenshin is going to win and will come to me like—"

_Like a knight in shinning armor riding a white horse after he defeated the battle with the dragon to come and rescue YOU? I think not._

'No way in hell will he won't win! He…he…'

_He what? Loves you? You silly girl even after all these years you think he loves you! What a joke!_

The conversation took that turn and she couldn't stand it anymore, the voice—the mean one—was too harsh, to insane and at the same time, it seemed right. The tears started to fall as the words started to gain more and more truth as they seeped into her self conscious mind, it was impossible to ignore everything that was being spoken by that voice, and it took the chance to talk.

_Remember your _loving_ parents?_ It began, in a sarcastic tone, as if wanting to taunt her with a review of her life. _And how they despised you? Only because you were the child to inherit the family company, the scientific company that will inherit the day one of them croaks, and finally, you will have the chance to do some thing you just hate._

Oh, but isn't making things your specialty? Something you keep deep inside and create with only when you have the time to do so. But, again, you hate the gene to hell, the only thing you got from the only family member to ever love you, as well as set all your family against you at the same time. 

Your dear grandfather noticed your potential, and in his will, left the business to you and only you, none of your half brothers or sisters that you want to know and loved ever got a chance at it…they all hate you for that, you knew? What a lack of surprise, who wouldn't notice with the hate and scorned looks they sent you all the time when your back was turned. My dear poor child, what a cruel and harsh fate you had to live through. 

But then that man came—the red head who broke so many hearts with just the click of a finger—the one you hopelessly fell in love with, the one you thought would take you away from all that madness at home and finally be with some one who loved you. But that only lasted for how long? How long before the beating begun to start and the times got rough? Before you started to think about making machines again, and then that stopped as well because those checks from you dear mommy and papa started to come? Tell me child, who's arms are you going to feel around you now when this is all over?

More tears feel as she sobbed uncontrollably, those words, they were all true, they were all hopelessly true to no end. No, she didn't want to believe it and silently, she started to whisper his name, over and over again until she said I love you to the air, or what she thought it was.

"Kaoru!" came the desperate voice of the man she would know anywhere, but his voice, it was strained, as if the owner had just gone to hell and back. Her eyes shot open and in the bright light, she found herself staring up at him, and he did look the way he sounded. His clothes looked in shreds, and cuts and scrapes covered his body, blood dripping everywhere—even on to her face, but it didn't take her long to realize that it was…tears.

His eyes, they were the mix of amethyst and amber, the blend so unnatural, but also right. Her arms longed to wrap around his neck, and reassure herself that he was real, that he cared for her, that he won, and then she could, but the chance never came as he cut her loose and crushed her to him.

The air was crushed out of her lungs as he cried uncontrollably into her chest, as he was trying to reassure him self that she too was real, and alive, all the while mumbling something she couldn't hear until he held her away from him. Once more did they look into each other's eyes, and did he repeat those words once more, with no emotion in his voice other then the feeling the words really spoke, "I love you."

~*~*~*~*~*

AN: Hahahaha! The evil lives on as I give you another cliffhanger! And so, I must say, things are getting good, huh? I did explain more on Kaoru's life in her family, though, I am going to write a sequel to this story, called 'Darkest before Dawn,' and it will be about Kaoru's life with her family and before hand.

kurara: I know, siblings can be annoying, I am one of 5, two blood and then two step, and it's all annoying. Though, I don't think you are a freak.

Crystal: Yeah, though I needed the name he used in the Meiji Era, but now, I didn't even use it.

silverg3r: You are right, it weighs a lot, my band has no piccolos, though, we have some flutes.

marstanuki: it depends really, but in some cases, she can be, but, for her, she is just the only white sheep among the black sheep of her family.

Anime-no-Atama: he is a perfect person to have as an evil person, and I have no idea where I got the thought of putting him in from. And Kaoru is still talking to herself.

Yui Shinomori: thank you, though I though that chapter and this chapter were quite short.

shizuka: I loved that fighting scene in you review! It was SO funny, and I needed it today, a spiders body found it after my sister crushed it with a shoe, and I hate spiders, so I'm a little jumpy.

tsuki-sama: alright! I'll be on guard for that, though, expect a lot of kids when you review the epilogue for CL, the character I based on you…well, lets just say she and her husband will be quite busy washing diapers, though, you probably already know that.

D.A.: the baddie was Saitou, thought most people would guess when I described him as a willow head and that he was smoking.

Misanagi: this chapter is a short one as well, but I will update the next one soon, so you won't have to wait long.

UnearthlyEmpire: thank you, I will get on with it as soon as I can, and my spelling, it is horrible, so sorry about the mistakes.

I hope you liked this chapter, and I'll get on with the next one as soon as I can, and this fic will end soon, trust me.


	12. Chapter 12

Darkest of Days

RK doesn't belong to me.

WARNING: This fic contains adult situations, abuse and harsh language.

Chapter 12

~*~*~*~*~*

She awoke in the strong morning light of the sun, shinning through the white curtains of the room she was used to at the palace by the sea, wondering half-awake, how she had gotten there. That's when she noticed the extra warmth surrounding her body, and the locks of red hair coming over her shoulder and resting softly on her breasts. His hair, his warmth, his house…his woman…

It made no sense to her at the moment, never in all her life had she ever felt so loved, that this didn't seem possible to her anymore. She wasn't meant to be loved, just used, as she was brainwashed after years of living with her family, to believe. Or that was at least what her mind said, as if that blow she had the other day finally unlocked some things she kept hidden from even herself deep within the recesses of her mind.

But who was she to listen while in this small bliss, this dream that meant that he really loved her, and had really meant it when he told her so at that place…when he held her with all his heart. Tears came, she couldn't seem to believe it all, he really loved her, didn't he? Or was it all a trick just to make her stay?

Her crying woke him up, the force of her contained sobs sent her body shaking against him, waking him from the sleep filled slumber that he hadn't had in years. His sleep was usually filled with the horrifying dreams of his family's brutal murders, and of her getting taken from him, getting killed in the same horrific way his family was. But something that night made him know that it would never happen, but, would she believe any reason he had that made him say those words?

"Koneko-chan, why are you crying?" he asked, lifting her chin and turning her head towards him. Her blue eyes where full of tears, something inside of him commented him that those tears were made by him, but there was no possessiveness, just a haunting feeling made him feel just horrible. 

"Did you…did you mean what you said the other day…about you…?" she started, or tried, but the tears continued to fall and she couldn't seem to stop them as they fell.

A sense of understanding came to him, he wiped away her tears and started to tell something he never wanted to say to anyone—including himself.

"I wasn't always what I am now, for once, when I was young, I was a happily little child growing up in the caring arms of my family, but, like all things, that ended as well," he begun, sitting up, the sheets falling to his lap, showing a well built chest, tan and wrapped with bandages that covered the wounds from his fight with the one who took her away. "I never saw who they died, but from the pieces that were left, all scattered around our front living room, that it was torture, and I never thought that something like this could ever happen to us—we were a happy, all well and known family, nothing like this was supposed to happen, but it did. My dad had the ties with a yukaza, a family owned one, that runs a long time—sense the Meiji era I Japan, in fact, the one who set it up, even knew your ancestors back then. But he quite the mob, and started on with his own life, always knowing what was up with the organization he ran. And that trait seemed to come a long way, even too now, but instead of being a side person, I was the one to become the leader, about five years ago in fact.

"But this same yukaza was the one that killed them, there to take me away and be raised in their hell of a life. On the run from the government until we were able to surpass them in the amount of power and come out on top—all in the span of two years, all with the help of yours truly. It was life, the only way I could stay alive for that matter, but I got to see the world, and finally know what was going on in the world out side the country I was born and raised in—despite all odds.

"Then one day, I saw you, smiling as you sat at a beach, watching the sun go down, this bright and impossible smile on your face. At that moment, I knew I needed you, wanted you, that I needed it to live and be alive once more. Nothing seemed to matter from that point on despite that fact, that I needed you more then anything.

"Possessive huh? But, I couldn't seem to stop it, I needed you and had no real idea why."

"Kenshin," Kaoru whispered, slowly wrapping her arms around his waist, burying her head into his lap. One of his hands came up and buried itself into her hair, not wanting to let her go, as in fear that if he did that she would vanish from his world forever.

"Being a member of a yukaza is dangerous, and being affiliated with a member is more dangerous then being a member…and, I didn't know how to pass that, how to keep you safe and at the same time, mine. Then, it happened, I asked you to run with me, and you said yes. Nothing mattered except that, and we went to Japan, where my yukaza was headquarter at, and you got that job at that ladies house.

"When I got the position of leader, I didn't know how our live would go from that point, but, it went amazing like the same, but then, some one found out about you, and I couldn't keep you safe anymore…"

Tears feel, landing in her hair, and soon on her face as she looked up at him, in shock. His eyes were once more that amazing amethyst and amber, swirling around like an ocean storm. 

"And so, I made that plain, I would get others, have other relationships so no one would know who it really was that I cared for most, and then one day, it all snapped, and I beat you…over and over again, until I couldn't stop, it became this obsession, that this was the way it was meant to be. And then, you gained this back bone, this spine of courage after that night, and my world—the world that I somehow thought could always should be—it all shattered, because you left me. Anyone else, and it would've been fine, I should have been able to live through it, but you, no, I needed you, as I said before, more then anything.

"And then that man, that son of a bitch took you, and once more did everything shatter, and I couldn't get a real grip on all of the world. The battle we had, no one was winning, we were both evenly matched in strength, but I had the speed, but, not knowing the position you were in, if you were alive of not, I couldn't get any where to the speed I am know for…that's when he said that you were alive, but that he wouldn't let me see you even when my last breath was near. I couldn't bear that, that I would never get to see you smile again, never feel your skin, the silk of your hair, the way you say my name…I got beyond the point of my normal rage, and I killed him…all for you."

"And that's why you did all this? Why you kidnapped me and took me here?" Kaoru said, sitting up slowly, sitting on her knees and looking at him with questioning blue eyes, wanting the answer to be one she would forever remember.

"Yes, Kaoru, I did so, because I love you, more the life itself." They stared into each other's eyes and finally knew the truth.

Slowly, they both leaned in for a kiss.

~*~*~*~*~*

AN: Okay people, I hope that explains a lot. And the lemon chapter will be next, and I am going to work on it, so it will be better then the last, and a little longer. Also, a marriage will show up, with the first, newest invention of the science company that Kaoru's family owns, which will be actually quite cool. I hope you liked this chapter and that the next one as well.

D.A.: Sorry about lack of fight scene, but I'm not good with fighting scenes, let alone any action.

omochi: yes, it actually can, and well, it worked, they are now a real couple.

Yen: alas, it won't work.

Yui Shinomori: Well, he might break out in some anger bursts now and then, but sense this whole incident, that he will be nicer…most of the time anyway.

tsuki-sama: didn't know I ever could.

marstanuki: I didn't think it was that intense, just thought it was a good cliffhanger that would make everyone yell at me to continue and update faster.

Anime-no-Atama: thank you, and it was sweet, wasn't it?

Vesca: Yeah, love is blind, isn't it? But, they got together, that's all that matters.

Crystal: As I said before, he'll have some mad bursts, but he'll be nice most of the time.

shizuka: I don't know if Kenji will shoe, maybe, but it doesn't seem likely unless I write a short one-shot and make it a sequel to this when everyone is coming to a reunion…that's not a bad idea actually…

kurara: why else would put a cliffhanger there? So don't send the minions of yours after me, please.

I hope you like this chapter! And remember to review, please!


	13. Chapter 13

Darkest of Days

RK doesn't belong to me.

WARNING: This fic contains adult situations, harsh language, and abuse.

AN: After a long time, I have done it! I have written the chapter, though, the lemon part will suck...I can't seem to be able to write it at the moment! Hell, this must be revenge...

~*~*~*~*~*

She looked about herself, her stone faced father standing in the hallway, waiting to take her down an aisle that meant that lead to him, her Kenshin, on their wedding day. Only her father stood out in the crowd, everyone else was happy and smiling except for him--hell, even Aoshi smirked, according to Misao, her maid in waiting.

Something came over her, and before she knew it, she was walking up to him, carrying her dress a few inches from the floor, not wanting it to drag. "Why do you look like the world is going to end? Shouldn't you be glad that you no longer have to look at me and think that my name is the same as yours?"

She was repeating the same words she told him long ago, in the past, when she ran, and watched the surprise...and fear, pass through his eyes before he turned his head away.

"Everyone! Its time!" Some one called out and they all got ready. The long white veil was put on Kaoru's head, adding to the request of a 'traditional' western wedding.

"You look wonderful!" whispered Misao before getting into her spot. The father took her arm, and soon enough, they were going down the aisle and up to where Kenshin stood. He was handsome, standing there, his eyes a mix of amber and amethyst, the tux fitting right and his hair held back in a ponytail at the top of his head--some one had said that it was a samurai knot, but she couldn't remember who.

The vows where short and sweet, with Kenshin hardly able to keep his eyes off of his beautiful bride. The white dress with light blue lace here and there, fitted her like a glove, and the choke chain around her neck, decked with a sapphire, let her eyes shine out. Those where the same eyes that Kenshin--and anyone else for that matter--could drown into at any given moment.

But the kiss was the talk of the after party. Someone even commented that it should be the longest kiss in the church's history, which the preacher said it was. It lasted a total of ten minuets; some one was timing it. Kaoru could've sworn that some one from her family--the tight nosed people who ran first class--whistled. She supposed that is was one of the younger generations, the ones who where interested in the new and improved hover board that had a connection to your brain waves--in other words, the board did what you wanted by reading your thoughts. It wasn't exactly new, she had made one as a child, but it would never have been as good as the ones she could make in a real lab with the equipment she need. 

"To imagine, you were in my class, yet you were working for me," said Madam Alicia, hugging her now ex-employ tightly. She was one of the few people Kaoru invited who wasn't family, or in the wedding. Getting stuck in the life she was living, she wasn't given much choice for making friends. "I do have only one thing to say about that man of your though, and that's just saying a lot by itself! He is a damn good kisser. I wish my husband could kiss like that."

Alicia let out a laugh at the newlywed's expense, for she was blushing a deep red. Blushing a lot wasn't really her thing, it had stopped after she realized that her life was her life, and she had nothing really to be modest about, especially by that time.

"Hey, Jou-chan!" called Sano, coming up to the two ladies, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and leaning onto her some what. "You know that board you made? It's pretty cool; my little nephew loves it! He's a little brat running around here with brown hair, if you see him, call him Yahiko-chan."

"I'm not a 'chan' you tori atama!" yelled out a child, glaring at the taller man.

"Well, to me you are, shrimp," was Sano's response, acting cool and collective as he did so, not willing to get into a fight so quickly with a little child. 

The two women looked at them before laughing, getting the attention of the two males easily as they cried out in unison, "Stop laughing!" Only to glare at each other more as they realized what they just did. Alicia and Kaoru just laughed on.

"Kaoru-chan?" said a soft voice, breaking off the girl's laughter but no one else's. There was her mother, wearing a simple blue dress and matching hat, her gloves white and shoes a dark blue. An assemble fit for a first class bitch. "I have something to say to you, if you will please listen me out."

She didn't know what to do, follow her mother or say hell no, what ever you have to say I don't want to hear? But something made her follow the woman out into a small balcony where they stood alone, the fresh cool air caressing their skin in a gentle breeze. What made her go? It all seemed to be a mystery to her as she stood in front of her mother, watching her look out over the balcony to the night sky and soft sea.

"It has been a long time sense we were last together as a family," the old woman started, her age shinning through years of expensive plastic surgery and creams said to make you look younger.

"So? Its not like we were close back then in the first place," shot back Kaoru, glaring at the woman, telling her self that she shouldn't have followed the woman, and that this would only lead to more conflicts.

"That night of the party, your father said that man thrented him--us, Kaoru, your own flesh and bl--"

"Well, good for him! Its not like I would care, would I _mother_?" she stressed the word 'mother', meaning the strict emphasis on the word she knew should be there. "We have never been a family, no love from you except to your lovers and other children. Never once had I ever felt--"

The fast slap seemed to echo across the balcony, seeming to be unnoticed by those inside the ballroom, still partying about in merriment for the newlyweds. Kaoru was glad for it, as no one would see the fight that should always stay hidden.

"Not even your own parents Kaoru? You don't even care about us? What would your grandfather--"

"Don't bring him into this, _mother_, he was the only one aside from Kenshin who ever knew how I felt living in the hell hole you called a life, do you know how hard that was? For me, living with you, as you are saying, my own flesh and blood, and it being hell? If so, why should I care if he thrented to kill you or not?"

With that said and done, she turned from the woman, and left the balcony, going inside. She never did see her parents after that, and considering all that she went through with them, who would? But they would both, mother and daughter alike, would always agree on one thing: her grandfather would always love her, no matter what the girl did or said about her family, for, it was always true.

After that episode, Kaoru didn't know what to do, the bouquet had been thrown, as well as the garter belt she had been wearing, the dances done, and the food and drink almost gone… It didn't seem important to be anywhere so she excused her self and went off to rest in a quite sitting room, where Kenshin found her sometime latter, snoozing on a soft fluffy couch.

He thought she was adorable, but a small thought came to, it was _his_ adorable wife sleeping there, ready for him to come and take her home. Even after all that had been said and done, there was still a hint of possessiveness lurking about in his mind, heart, and soul, just waiting for the time to come out and strike again…but until then, he would be happy to live in peace with her, and let her know he really cared.

"Koneko-chan, time to wake up," he whispered softly, shaking her, it was time to go, for them at least. After the second soft shake she awoke, blinking and looking up at her smirking husband as he spoke to her once more. "Time to wake up sleepy head, we have to go now?"

"Do we?" she whispered back, not wanting to leave her warm spot.

"You'll be a lot warmer when we get to where we are going for the honeymoon," he whispered into her ear, making her blush as she allowed him to help her to her feet.

They left discretely, the party was already milling down and few people where left, waiting for others or drinking coffee to get out of the effects of the champagne or wine they had drunk earlier. The couple leaving as they were, never drank more then a glass, Kaoru never drunk after an embarrassing first time, and Kenshin because he knew the effects of alcohol would bring out one side of him--the one who would hurt Kaoru once more.

She was asleep again half way through the drive to the resort they decided on, sleeping soundly in the passenger seat of Kenshin's black mustang convertible*. He had to carry her to their room when he got there, setting her on the bed and watching her sleep for a moment before continuing on with business, i.e. bring in their luggage. He didn't want to bother his precious bundle's sleep by waking her up and making her walk there as he took care of their baggage; he would let her sleep.

And boy would she need it.

~*~*~*~*~*

AN: Okay, I lied, no lemon, at least not yet, wait until next chapter, and thank you for those who told me, some what, that I was forgiven, it means a lot to me, thank you again. I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a long while, I got busy at some point, and my computer freezing up on me every other second because of the stupid mouse didn't help any of us.

*My dream car is a black mustang convertible.

Ayumi: Sorry this chapter wasn't up so soon, I have reason those, ones I couldn't control.

Ik: here's the next chapter, and thank you, I didn't know it was really impressive.

kk: it came late, sorry.

silverq3r: I suppose the flute can be hard to play, but my instrument is just plain heavy.

D.A.: Well, she loves him, but the 'evil-possessiveness' is still lurking, we'll just have to see,

shizuka: he'll get what is coming to him.

Yen: well, when a person gets used to one way of life, they can't change quickly, the reason I added that part in the fic above.

tsuki-sama: next chapter…

Anime-no-Atama: that's good.

Misanagi: My updating times vary, a lot. I'm glad that the last chapter did explain a lot.

LaurieUT: I can' really explain if that happens or not, we'll all just have to see, but she will have a say in things.

omochi: he may get a little pissed now and then, but I think that is to be expected, cause that evilness will always be around, lurking some where in his mind.

Vesca: the insperation I need for the next chapter, will probably be…well, I don't know…next chapter…who knows thanks for the suggestion though, I read your fic, long time ago, and thought it was cool.

Yui Shinomori: sorry it didn't come so soon, and I hope you liked the wedding.

Crystal: First again, and Kenshin well, as I said, the evilness is still there, but he will be mostly nice.

kurara: thank you, the forgiveness is what I needed most.

Shuu no Miko: Thank you.

Black Wing Angel: I like the name, it cool, and angel with black wings. Any way, my chapters are so short cause when I write them up on the computer I have it in size nine font and double spaced, and it comes out about five pages, sometimes not counting the answers to reviews, but I do make sure the chapter itself is more then a thousand words. And Kenshin, he'll get whacked, just wait and see.

Thank you for reviewing! And I hope you like this chapter as well as the others.


	14. Chapter 14

Okay, minna, I am changing most of my fics over onto mediaminer.org, and that is all my lemon stuff, well, some of the fics will be still here on ff.net, but will just be missing some things…I'm a worry wart, it only makes myself feel better--as in the fact I won't be wiped off this site. ^.^

Kard of Dark


End file.
